Percy Sees Orange
'''Percy Sees Orange '''is the seventh episode in the tenth series. Synopsis After a dirty work for Percy, Dennis shunted him to the steamworks to get his paint orange as a disguise of Billy. Plot TBA Transcript Narrator (Chris Pratt): One cloudy day on the Island of Sodor, Percy was happily shunting coal trucks for James to take away, then he went went back to work without noticing the frieght cars were still behind him. The freight cars decided it was time to pay Percy out, so after a hour of being pulled out by him, pushing them and everything at the coaling yards, the freight cars got the chance they needed, and it sent the coal flying on Percy, making him dirty, then he crashed into the same buffers he did many years ago and the coal was sent flying up into the air and all over them. And one lump even landed in James's boiler, which made him so cross he hardly say a word to anyone for at least the rest of the day. (Percy felt very silly, soon Sir Topham Hatt came along and told him rule sixteen) Sir Topham Hatt: Dennis shall push you to the steamworks and they'll give you a new coat of paint. (Dennis came along, and without complaining, he pushed Percy all the way to the works. At the steamworks, no other engine was around (to Percy's delight) and Victor puffed in.) Victor: Hello my friend, what could I do for you? (Dennis calmly explained the problem to Victor, and Victor said he will check if he has anymore paint, but it seems like they have no more (thanks to Kevin, who overheard everything from the other side of the works).) Dennis: Percy's paint was dirty, and had scratches all over it. Could you give him a different one? Victor apolizges and told Percy he shall have to be painted a different color, but then Kevin rolled by with the color: Orange. Victor: I'm sorry, we're all out of it. Kevin, give him a new paint. Kevin: Here I am, boss! I've got you some orange paint! Percy: No! I don't be painted orange! James got painted yellow and black and got laughed at by the signalman, and now everyone will think I'm Billy with no buck-teeth! (Victor told him that Gordon told him the accident and he's sure Percy would be fine. It took at least a hour to paint Percy, and then, after two whole minutes of paint drying, he then puffed away.) Victor: I think you're ok, but we'll get some fresh green paint for you. When you come back, we'll repaint you one. (Percy gets laughed at by every engine he meets, even Hugo laughed too, and so did James.) Percy: I hate this color so much, it makes my firebox glow! I loved being green, and I wouldn't want to be any other color besides what color I am. (That night at Tidmouth Sheds, the others teased Percy a lot) Gordon: Fancy letting an engine be painted like Billy, how lucky is that? James: (sulkily) I'd fine it rather interesting if I didn't get painted yellow and black. Bear: I'd be lucky if I was painted brown with goldren stripes. (In the morning, after deilvering the mail, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Percy in the coaling yards.) Sir Topham Hatt: If you promise me that you won't break Rule Sixteen on my railway, then you can have your green paint back. Percy: (overjoyed) Oh yes, I promise sir!! Sir Topham Hatt: Well done Percy, now off you go to the steamworks, the green paint will be there. (So Percy chuffs happily to the steamworks, to find Victor saying goodbye to Gordon, who just had his wheels oiled.) Victor: (seeing Percy very excited): Calm down my friend, what's all the excitment? Percy: Sir Topham Hatt says I can have my green paint back, do you have it? (Kevin rolled by with a color paint can, and inside, it was green.) Victor: Here's your green paint Percy, all ready to go. (So the workman painted Percy along with his yellow stripes and now, he's as happy as can be.) Percy: I may not like being orange for the day, but my green paint is here to stay! (whistles cheerfully) Trivia *References to "The Green Controller" and "Double Trouble S2 are made. *This is the first time Sir Topham Hatt has one of his rules. *It is said that Bear is BoCo's best friend. *It is said that Duke laughs as Percy's new coat of paint. Goofs *When the narrator says "Percy is shunting frieght cars for James," James is purposely referenced to "him". *How could a lump of coal land inside James' funnel? *It took more than two minutes for Percy's new coat of paint to dry. *The same buffers that Percy crashed into a year ago was the same accident as to what Ben did in "Buffer Bother". Category:Series 10 Episodes Category:Vhs